


Breaking the Rules

by mintywrites



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers has set a few rules for himself of how to sleep with Wrench without getting too attached. He's been following them to the letter, but lately it's been getting more and more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

When he wrote the three cardinal rules of Sleeping with Wrench Without Getting Attached, Numbers had figured that rule number one: Do not eat more than two meals a day with Wrench was a good way to make sure he spent a few hours away from his partner every day. And it had been working.

It had always been nice to get some time to himself every day. But tonight, Numbers couldn’t seem to pry himself away from Wrench’s apartment. It wasn’t just the sweet, sweet smell of beef and broccoli keeping him there- it was also the way Wrench licked his lips when he opened up the container, the way his fingers gripped the chopsticks just the way Numbers had taught him, the way he looked up and smiled as he signed, sit down, have some.

Numbers gulped. This was a time when he should have been remembering the tattoo on his chest. _Boundaries._ He and Wrench had something good going, and he didn’t want to mess it up, but fuck did that smell good. Numbers’ stomach gurgled as he stepped over to join Wrench on the couch and break apart his own set of chopsticks.

After they finished eating, Numbers got up and walked over to the coat rack to grab his jacket. He turned to say goodbye to Wrench, but before he could, Wrench was already signing,

_You leaving?_

_Yeah. I really shouldn’t have stayed for dinner._

Wrench gave him a confused look. Numbers swore he saw a bit of concern on his face as well.

_But you hate driving when you’ve just eaten._

That was true. Numbers patted his stomach, which was full of Chinese food and regret. He could just sit in his car and digest, but he didn’t want Wrench to think he was so eager to get away from him that he’d do something that caused him great discomfort (or sit in the dark in his car for half an hour). So he shrugged and sat back down.

Before he knew it, Numbers was three beers in, the end credits of _Die Hard_ were crawling up the TV screen, and Wrench was looking over at Numbers with his big, green eyes, wagging his eyebrows and inching closer to him. Numbers laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

He glanced over at the time. Numbers had to be careful not to break rule number two: Do not spend more than four nights a week with Wrench. The last thing Numbers wanted was to return home to his cold and empty apartment, but he had to remind himself that spending a few nights apart every week was crucial- only couples spend every night together.

By now Wrench had snaked both his arms around Numbers’ waist, and he was pulling him closer and closer. Numbers kept telling himself to stand up and get in his car and drive home, but this was getting too good to pass up. _I guess this is all right,_ Numbers thought. _Just don’t let yourself fall asleep. As long as you fall asleep in your own bed tonight, it’s all good._ Numbers repeated that thought to himself as Wrench’s kisses deepened.

Numbers awoke the next morning with Wrench’s arm still draped over him. He shut his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. Not only had he broken rule number two, he’d broken number three as well: While off the job, one day a week must be spent completely apart from Wrench. Numbers groaned. _Maybe it doesn’t count yet- Wrench is still asleep. Maybe I could sneak out and go spend the day at home by myself. An entire day in my apartment. Alone. Without Wrench._ Memories of past sans-Wrench days he’d forced upon himself flooded Numbers’ mind. How lonely and hollow he’d felt, spending the entire day alone when all he really wanted was to be where he was right now...

Numbers rolled over to face his partner. Wrench reacted to the movement, waking up slowly, his eyes blinking open. He smiled, and Numbers leaned in to give him a good morning kiss. They laid in bed like that for a while.

 _The rule has already been broken,_ Numbers thought. _I might as well stay._


End file.
